


破烂骑士大战新的太阳

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi
Summary: 文字存档，有插画的首发有声版请看混童话（https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzUyMTE5MzQ1Mg==&mid=2247496637&idx=1&sn=92b2974e52186d6bc4032f20feedfcb2&chksm=f9dc613eceabe8285eaf804797264cdb4b57f7dd9bd6201a46846e164c9b11e0afe687f09f3d&mpshare=1&scene=1&srcid=0914swFEoiuOstuRRtCRjYTn#rd）





	破烂骑士大战新的太阳

新的太阳把所有人都吃了。  
现在，在暗红山脉之间的黄色荒漠世界里，唯一能运动、能思考的东西是破烂骑士。  
破烂骑士不是人也不是生物，而是由木头、石头、铁和布制作的机器。这种骑士机器由人形部分和马形部分，两部分组成。在过去，破烂骑士不叫破烂骑士，而是叫白马骑士。对战龙卷怪时，他的人形脑袋被卷走了。不得已，技师医生把马形的机器脑袋装在了人形的机器身体上，然后让他退了休。自那之后，他的名字就从白马骑士变成了破烂骑士。  
新的太阳是在三个月一星期零五天前出现的。  
三个月一星期零六天前的黄昏，大家熟悉的老太阳，像千百万年来一样，像人们熟悉得作为常识那样，从南边落下，消失在红色山脉后边。  
但第二天早晨，从西边升起的却不是人们熟悉的老太阳。老太阳是玫瑰红色，样子像一朵重瓣玫瑰，重重叠叠的花瓣散发出柔和的光。但这天，从西边升起的，是一个米黄色圆球，不是玫瑰色、没有花瓣，而且比老太阳大得多。它放出冰冷的光芒，让天空呈现出令人不安的青黄颜色。  
所有人都抬头仰望新的太阳，破烂骑士也看着新的太阳。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“太阳为什么变样了？”  
“昨晚发生了什么？”  
人们不安地相互询问，没人知道答案。没人知道昨晚太阳发生了什么。那天，新的太阳按照老太阳的轨道在天空运行，从南边落下。  
第二天，新的太阳再次升起，再次落下。  
第三天，仍然如此。  
似乎除了太阳的模样与以前不同，没有任何其他变化。人们也就慢慢习惯了，不再关注新的太阳。  
没想到，两个月后，怪事开始出现了。  
人和其他动物开始陆续消失。最初的症状是皮肤和头发变得粗糙；第二天，身体开始变透明；到了第三天，人就凭空消失了。像是冰块融化在水里、烟飘散在空气里，或者海市蜃楼退去那样，消失了。  
“是传染病吗？”  
“谁施的巫术？”  
“怎么回事？”  
“消失的人死了吗？”  
“消失的人去哪了？”  
“我会消失吗？”  
人们陷入恐慌。医生没有答案，科学家没有答案，占星师没有答案，巫师也没有答案。没人知道这是怎么回事，没人知道人为什么会凭空消失，也没人知道该怎么做避免自己消失。  
一个接一个，人们依次消失。商铺的门紧闭。住家的门开着，但里面没有人。街道上空荡荡。集市里没有了喧嚣，农田荒了，工场废了，所有城市都空了。  
最后一批人摸索出延迟消失的方法。他们躲在屋里关上所有的窗子，再躲进柜子里，尽量不要见阳光。越少被阳光照到，就越晚消失。他们把从出现症状到彻底消失的时间延长到了十二天，但最终，还是不可避免地消失了。  
最后一个消失的是耳廓狐王子，他被破烂骑士藏在地窖的柜子里。  
消失的前一天晚上，耳廓狐王子想出了人们消失的原因。  
“太阳把人吃掉了。”他对破烂骑士说。  
“什么？”  
“这个新的太阳，在它出现后，人就开始消失。”耳廓狐王子解释，“是新的太阳把人吃了。”  
“吃了？”  
“不是一口一口咬着吃。是像吃冰棍一样舔着吃。人们是冰棍，光是太阳的舌头，它一点一点舔着，把人舔着吃光了。所以，才会一开始皮肤变粗糙，之后透明稀薄，最后消失，被吃光了。”耳廓狐王子说。  
第二天，耳廓狐王子消失了。原本裹着他的毯子里空空的。

黄色荒漠的世界里，只剩下破烂骑士一个。  
他不是人类，也不是动物，所以没有消失，只有他还在这里。他在空了的城市里打转，眯着眼睛看天上的太阳；晚上一个人躺下睡去，清晨醒来，望向荒漠尽头暗红色的山脉。再渡过世界上只有自己一个的一天，然后是下一天。  
到了第七天，破烂骑士从门后取出生锈的长矛。他擦去上面的锈迹，将矛尖打磨得尖锐。之后，他出了门，举起长矛，注视着新的太阳，向太阳落山的地方走去。  
他穿过空无一物的寂静黄色荒漠，登上暗红色的山脉。  
在山脉顶端，破烂骑士等着新的太阳，一分一秒，一寸又一寸地缓缓落下来。  
他感到新的太阳怀着恶意注视他，虽然太阳并没有眼睛。他也注视着新的太阳。  
当太阳刚好落到山脉边缘，距离和他最近时，破烂骑士向太阳奔去。他感到了太阳的回击，阳光在侵蚀他，他的身体像风化的石头，开始变色松散，即将碎裂。但他仍然向太阳冲去，速度达到最快，破烂骑士将手中的矛向太阳掷去。  
矛尖刺中了太阳的边缘。  
只听到轻轻的“噗”的一声。  
之后，是片刻没有任何声音的绝对宁静。破烂骑士攥紧了拳头。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”惨叫声响了起来。是新的太阳的惨叫，叫声让天空和山脉都动荡起来，破烂骑士蜷缩起来。  
新的太阳炸了，就像肥皂泡被戳破那样，“啪”的一声，炸开来。  
叫声停止了。  
被太阳吃掉的人和动物掉了下来，落在山脉顶端。破烂骑士接住了落下来的耳廓狐王子。  
有另一样东西，也从炸开的新太阳里掉了出来，那就是——他们的老太阳。重瓣玫瑰一样的太阳也解脱出来，它的花瓣伸展开来，放出柔和的光芒，按照过去的轨迹，缓缓落下山去了。  
人们，还有破烂骑士，他们拉着手，互相搀扶着，下山了。  
晚上，所有房子里的灯亮都起来，窗口飘出饭菜的香味，街上传来人们问好、交谈、笑和哭泣的喧嚣声。  
耳廓狐王子把手放在破烂骑士的手上，说：“谢谢你，骑士！”  
破烂骑士说：“不客气。”

 

完


End file.
